wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Vera van Pol
Weert, Limburg, Netherlands |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2012-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Turnz Amsterdam; Flik-flak (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Vera van Pol (born December 17 in Weert, Limburg) is an elite Dutch gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2015 and 2018 Dutch National Champion. She has represented the Netherlands at the 2013 and 2014 World Championships. Career 2012-2013 van Pol made her international debut as a junior in late 2012 at the Voronin Cup in Russia. She won bronze on uneven bars and placed fourth in the all-around, fifth with her team and on balance beam, and sixth on vault and floor. She made her senior debut at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia the following year, but didn't make the event finals. In the fall, she competed at the World Championships in Antwerp, Belgium, but didn't qualify to the all-around or any individual event finals. 2014 van Pol competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Great Britain, placing sixth in the all-around. She was named to the Dutch team for the European Championships, but the team didn't make the team final and she didn't make any individual events. At the Dutch National Championships, she won gold on uneven bars, silver on vault and floor, and bronze in the all-around. Following a friendly meet against gymnasts from France and Austria, where she won team gold and placed fourth in the all-around, she was named to the Dutch team for a second World Championships, but didn't qualify to any finals. 2015 At the Flanders International Team Challenge, she placed seventh with her team and twenty-fourth in the all-around. At the Dutch National Championships, she won all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, balance beam silver, and placed fifth on uneven bars. After a friendly meet against gymnasts from Great Britain, where she won team silver and placed eighth in the all-around, she competed at the Voronin Cup in Russia, placing fourth in the all-around, uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise. 2016 van Pol started the season at the Sidjik Tournament, winning bronze on balance beam and placing ninth in the all-around. She placed seventh in the all-around at the Glasgow World Cup, and competed at the Stuttgart Team Challenge, but the Netherlands did not make the team final. At the IAG Sport Event, she won vault and uneven bars silver, and placed fourth in the all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise. At the Dutch Nationals, she won gold on vault and placed ninth on bars and eleventh in the all-around and balance beam. She was named to the Dutch Olympic team in July.Olympics Rio Olympics The Netherlands competed in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. They finished qualifications in seventh place and were able to hang on to qualify to the team final, where they finished seventh. 2017 van Pol continued to compete after Rio. She took part in the Stuttgart Team Challenge in March, but the Dutch team did not qualify to the team final. In August, she competed at the Universiade in Taiwan, placing fifth with her team and fifteenth in the all-around. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing fourth with her team and fifth in the all-around. 2018 van Pol began her season at the Birmingham World Cup in March, placing sixth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the Dutch Nationals, reclaiming her National All-Around title and winning additional bronze medals on beam and floor, and placing fourth on bars. She went on to compete at the Thialf Summer Challenge in July, winning team silver and placing eleventh in the all-around. In August, she competed at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, winning team bronze. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. Medal Count References